Disgaea: Jack the Ripper's Daughter
by Trigun-Vash
Summary: Everyone knoes the Evil guy Jack the Ripper but what about his daughter? And what will Mao think when he meets her? I suck a summarys okay?
1. A bit of life? I guess not

Okay everyone! I'm writing another story! But this one is good! ^_^ please enjoy this story!

Death. It's something everyone lives with. But...in here it's a differnt kind of death. Can you feel it? THe way how HE grabs you...he grabs you roughly and starts stabilng you. You can't do anything about it once HE gets you...no not HE my father. Ues...my father is the killer know as Jack the Ripper.  
>I'm Siliva...his daughter. No...I'm not a killer like HIM! HE wants me to though but I don't want to. Killing peolpe for the ENJOYMNET or becasue you WANT to is not me. Plus it's very wrong to do. But I have to listen to him or I get hurt really hadly. Once he threw me in a chair. He starts to tie me up and picks up his knife and starts stabbing me. Where you ask? Well HE starts at the stomach then he goes up to my curves. In stead of stabbing my curves HE slickes them. Very slowly. I can feel the pain was it slickes and the blood starts to come out.<br>THen HE id done he slaps me in the face with the knife. It cuts my cheek. THe blood starts to fall slowly.  
>The blood falls down my neck...with I horrialbe have to say it next.<br>HE quickly slickes the sides. He puts his knife on my neck to wipe some of my blood of. HE then brings his kinfe to his lips and licks it off.  
>He walk over and unties me. He then grabs me off the chair and drags me to my room. He throws me in there and leaves me to slowly bleed.<br>Nothing for me to wash myself off with. I just crawl myself into bed and fall asleep waiting for...some day, someone can help me.

Okay everyone! ^_^ Yes, i know it's very creppy and makes you wanna scream!

Envy: Not to me

Bonez: SHUT UP!

Envy: *has a knife*

Bonez: O_o

Envy: okay so you peolpe review or ELSE!

Bonez: I would like 5 revies before I update! :D 


	2. Meeting a Hero

Hi everyone thanks to those who reviewed!1 :D You peolpe rock! Okay! Now on with the story! :D

Envy:finally

-  
>Siliva POV<p>

I heard my door slam open, I flinched at the sound, My father came storming in.

"Siliva get the hell up! I want you to go get my coffee!" He hollered .

I grunted in reply. 'What? No 'please' or 'oh, you're hurt I'll go get it then', Grr what kind of father are you?'

"What was that girl? Are you trying to get on my nerves?" He growled

I jolted up afraid that he might hurt me even more. "Sorry father ." I quietly said,

"Well? Go get my coffee!" he yelled once more and left the room, slamming the door.

I winced, I was sore all over and the blood on my clothes didn't make it any better either. I got up and walk over to my dresser and pull at a skull t shirt along with some pants and spike boots. I look at the mirror as I saw all my scars and new ones, ugly, just pure ugliness. I placed a coat over me to hide my wonderful scars then walked out of my room, down the stairs to see father watching TV while having some sort of poison in his hand and a strange can in the other. I just ignored it as I walked out the door to get the coffee.

At the Coffee Caf

Everything reeked of coffee beans, of course this was a coffee caf , everyone didn't mind me going inside of course they all didn't know Jack the Ripper had a god damn daughter. Why was I unlucky enough to be born as his daughter? I rather die than surviving this hell person call my father. I sighed and walked up the counter.

"Can I have one Large Coffee please?" I said to the casher lady

"That will be $2.50."

"Oh I only have a buck " I looked at my green dollar bill, "I can't go home or Father will punish me for returning without his coffee What to do "

"Oh Miss! I can pay that if you don't mind." I turned around to see the person who offered to pay for my coffee. He had dark blue hair, his red scarf billowed in the breeze, I thought he was some kind of Hero or something.

"Thank you um..." I fidgeted a little like I was a shy high school girl,

"Oh, I'm Almaz von Almandine Adamant!" He proudly put his hand to his chest,

"Oh...I'm Siliva." I said as Almaz started to pay the large coffee for me. "Thank you so much Sir Almaz, Hey...Haven't I heard that name before ?"

"Um..." He sat down near the window, I joined him. "Well, I'm Hero Almaz."

"Ohhhh .you mean that Hero who went to the Netherworld or something?"

"Yeah, I warn you don't go to the Netherworld someone might capture you."

"Really? Well that better that my life ." I mumbled,

"Did you say something?"

"Ahaha, Nothing at all.."

We continued chatting away like we're automatic best friends, apparently I forgot that I need to give my Father his coffee, but that didn't matter now since I just made a new friend!

Ya! okay I'm gonna stop for here people! She gets to meet Almaz! Who will she meet next? And what will her Father do if she returned? Well that's a secret!

Envy: *rolls eyes* whatever!

Zara: SHUT UP ENVY! NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Envy: NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Almaz: Please Review!

Mao: Ex. Fake Hero! Why did you returned to the Human world? I need to test out something *Drool*

Zara: You're not supposed to be here!...Yet! 


End file.
